Aishiteru Luna
by Sapphiric Jade
Summary: This is a roleplay I made up myself, I created it one day at work. I plan on continuing this story the way I did using the "-" as the actions marks to show you what my roleplaying is like. I thought why not make one. Enjoy, comment and rate.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: So you're reading this? You like? Is it good? _; Too many questions right? Sorry.. xD But I just want to know what you think about it, I mean it's a piece of work.. I want to know if you crave more.. I might add a little sex in the next one.. Tee hee. *Blush.* Enjoy!**

Thank you so much for pointing out the obvious. Hah!

Pfft.. It's not obvious, you nub-nub. -_-;;

-Pointed her finger at the male.- Don't you "pfft" me.

-He'd laugh and then lean against the tree oh so casually, and then sigh.- .. Shut up, you loud mouth blond.

-Her eyes widen as she heard his words, tears slowly falling from her eyes. Even though she wasn't a blond, it hurt for him to say that to her.-

-He'd perk up and look to her, his face expression changed to a kinda worried yet scared look.- N-No, don't cry.. Please anything but those stupid tears!

-She'd start to cry a bit harder, her hands at her side began to curl into a ball.-

Gah! Don't cry, please.. I beg of you. -He'd move over to her and then wrap his arms around her slender body.- P-please Luna don't cry..

-She'd look up to him, surprised he'd actually place himself on her. From her memories of her past, he was the type that was distant. Though he did hate crying, she remembered him being cold; never once being gentle or warm.- O-okay.. I'll stop..

-He'd look down to her and realize what he just did, his eyes slightly widen but then narrowed slightly. He then thought to himself.- .. _Ugh, what have I done..? I've caused myself to get close to this girl.. to Luna.. Someone i've always cared for, but never saw myself getting close to._

-She'd pull back and look off to the side, her face slightly red, but kinda light. She'd shift her eyes toward his feet and then moved over to a tree and sat down.-

-He'd watch her wondering what she was thinking about, all that was going through her mind at this time.- Ugh.. -He'd move over to a different spot and just sit there.-

What is the matter with you? -She'd ask, her hands folded in her lap.-

Oh nothing, just tired is all.. School was a pain, all those teachers freaking out, just because i'm getting better in class. -He'd laugh.- .. Thanks.. Luna.

-She'd smile and then nod as she pushed the bangs from her eyes to behind her ears.- No problem, when you came to me I was a bit surprised. I was glad that I could help though, i'm glad we're kinda closer.

-He'd smile a bit, feeling a bit better now that she had said it and not him.- .. Yeah, true.

I wonder though, what my life would be like if I hadn't met you or Kadaj, Midoriko, Sulina or Nitro. I use to think that Kadaj liked me, but then he asked Sulina out.. Nitro is like a brother to me, not really anything more. I've always liked someone, but he never knew.. He still to this day doesn't know..

-His eyes widen, he couldn't believe what he heard. He wanted her, he slightly got mad and stood to his feet. His eyes covered by his bangs, he moved over to her.- .. Who is this person? Why him? Why not me, Luna?!

-She'd stare at him and get onto her feet, she'd place a hand to his chest and then lean up slowly and place her soft moist lips to his mouth and gently kissed him. After a brief moment of the kissing and silence she'd pull back and then reply.- That person is you, you idiot. It's always been you, you're the one I want.. The one I need..!!

-He was a bit surprised at the kiss and wanted so badly to kiss her back, but she pulled away. He'd sigh and then look down, thinking she was playing with him until she said what she did. His eyes widen once more as he looked to her.- Luna.. I'm in love with you..

-She'd turn around to face him and then gently smile.- .. Yeah, I know.. Any idiot could tell. -She'd laugh and lean against the tree as he did previously.-

Ha, you're funny but how could you fall in love with someone like me? I'm just a cold person with a heart of stone.. A strong willed person would have to be in love with me to break through it.

-She'd slightly smirk and then point to him once more.- .. Oh really? That cold huh? Made of stone? Pfft... Just a few moments ago you hugged me.. So you tell me.. seriously.. Hiro..

-His eyes widen as he looked to her and then down and replied.- .. Yes.. Well you're right.. Maybe you are just the person for me..

Maybe I am? You just told me a few seconds ago you are in love with me! How can I not be the person for you, are you really that dumb Hiro-kun? I mean I barely taught you any of that stuff on the test, you literally passed it on your own.

-His eyes widen as he narrowed his eyes and moved closer to her.- W-what? You mean I did all of that myself?

-She'd nod.- Of course.. It's not like I gave you the answers.

-He'd place a hand to her shoulder.- I swear you gave me the answers, and went over every question until I knew the answer.

-She'd blink a bit and then place a hand to his face, and sigh.- .. I did for a day, maybe you have... photographic memory?

-He'd smile and reply.- Maybe I do, I remember clearly the first day we met. It was in the first of spring about eleven years ago, you were roughly 6 years old. I remember the cute little outfit you had on, it was a pair of shorts with a tank top. I remember teasing you, because you didn't have anything to show off in that tank top. You growled at me and drop kicked me in the face. I was so surprised that I fell back stunned.

-She'd blush as though the memories came back to her as well. She remembered every bit just as he did.- Yeah and then you got up and ran off to tell your mother, who came to me thinking I was a boy. She was shocked to find me a girl, and then didn't believe you.

-He'd laugh a bit.- Then after that we got to know each other and got to be friends. Then we met the others, and our gang just became so close. I was surprised when I found out Kadaj and Sulina were together. Then Nitro asked out Midoriko, Nitro and Kadaj are like my younger brothers. Midoriko and Sulina are like my younger sisters, they're the best I could ask for. Sulina and Midoriko are always asking if I am fine, or if I need anything. They've known for the longest time of my feelings for you, that I am sure of. They can read me like a book.

-She'd laugh and hug onto him tightly, her lips pressed against his neck.- .. Yes, you're right.. They are like our siblings. I have two older brothers and two younger sisters. I have you, whom I love.. Do you really see us.. together after school. I mean you'll go to a different college.. I'm sure of.

-He'd smirk and then look down to her dark green hair which shined in the sun light.- .. I am sure i'll go wherever you go, you know my parents aren't picky about what colleges or schools I go to. As long as I do well, they don't care. They love the fact that I am doing so well thanks to you.

-She'd smile and then look up to him with a smirk to her lips.-

What? -He'd blink.-

By the way that tank top, would be filled in.. this time.

-His face flushed a bright red.- A-hah..

**A/N: So like this is the first chapter, i'm kinda happy the way it turned out. I just started doing it one day while at work and put on here because I didn't want to waste it, you know? It's a bit different, because it's in roleplaying format. Anyways, i'll work on the next one, please comment on it and tell me what you think. ~ Sapphiric Jade**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know in the first one, I didn't write anything at the top nor the bottom.. I just recently start.. Forgive me. I took out the "-" because I just wanted it to be regular.. I think this chapter is so far the best. Please read and review, I need some feed back for the next chapter. I won't do the next one til you review it.**

She'd look over to him, blushing slightly as her shirt kinda blew up from the momentary wind.

He could see her bra, it's black lace around the bottom and kinda see through. His heart began to race as he looked to her and blushed a bit.

She'd move closer to him, in which she placed her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

He'd kiss back his arms wrapping around her slender form, his hands rubbing up and down her back.

Her heart began to race along with his, her eyes closed as the kiss became more passionate and deep.

He'd slowly slid his hand within her shirt and up to her bra, from where he released the clasp. He pulled onto her bra which slid down from under her shirt.

Her eyes slightly widen as she looked up to him and blushed a bit more. She'd let out a slight moan as she closed her eyes once more.

She'd pull his shirt off slowly revealing his muscular body, she'd gently place her finger tips along his well toned body. Her lips every now and then to his neck.

He could feel the warmth of her lips against his neck, causing him to get goosebumps. He himself let out a moan, that held within the back of his throat.

She so badly wanted to rip off the rest, but didn't want to rush it. She loved the way he gently caressed her body, with his hands.

He'd pull her shirt off and reveal her bare breasts, which he took one within his hand and began to rub it. The nipple began to get hard, he could hear her letting out a gasp.

She'd feel his slightly cold hand against her chest, and jumped a little from the excitement. She'd glide her hands down his jeans and into his boxers. In which she began to slowly rub the head of his shaft.

He'd let the groan continue as he looked down to her, he was amazed she would go that far, he'd groan once more before picking her up.

She'd look up to him as he did to her, a smile to her lips with a slight smirk. She'd feel him pick her up, and wondered where they were going.

"Hiro, where are you taking me?"

He'd look up towards a hut and then walk that direction, he so badly wanted to make love to her, but in private. He'd move over to the hut and do so, pulling the door shut.

"I'm taking you somewhere, that I can make love to you in peace."

Her eyes widen, but for some odd reason she had the feeling he wasn't going to do so.

The feeling also became strong with him, as he felt the presence of another. He tried to ignore it, but this presence was familiar.

The both of them looked at each other and spoke his name together.

"Kadaj?"

A shadow moved across the forest and rested next to the two. It was a dark looking teenager, that appeared to have a tan. He had jet black hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was about two inches shorter than Hiro.

"Well, are my eyes correct or do I see the two of you getting all hot and heavy in front of me?"

"Kadaj!!"

The two of them spoke at the same time once more, as Luna realized she had no shirt on. She'd cover her chest and placed her bra and shirt back on, with a blush to her face.

Kadaj would laugh a bit and then smile.

"Never knew she had nice hooters."

Hiro laughed a bit and then hugged his brother, looking back to Lunar who didn't have a nice look on her face.

"U-Uh.. Lunar, please don't cry."

She'd look straight at Kadaj and then to Hiro.

"Hooters? Is that all I am good for?"

Kadaj looked at Hiro and then shot a blank look at Lunar.

"I meant that to be a good thing, Lunar.. Don't cry."

She'd look at the both of them and then down, she'd lift her shirt back up and show them off again.

The two men got closer to her, each taking one within their hands and rubbing gently, before sucking gently on the skin. Her face turned red as she felt their tongues.

The two pulled back and looked at it other.

"I have no idea what drove me to do that, dude.. it was hot."

Hiro nodded. "We should do this again sometime.. with her consent of course."

"Yes we should, but what are you doing here Kadaj?" She'd pull her shirt back down and smiled a bit.

Hiro grabbed his shirt and placed it back on as he moved over to Lunar and embraced her from behind.

"It's good to see the both of you, so close. It makes me happy, I didn't know how much longer I could stand to watch Lunar be left alone."

"What do you mean? Left alone?" Hiro turned toward his brother with an awed expression.

".. Well at one point, I was gonna take a break from Sulina so that I could confront Lunar about my feelings for her. Unfortunately.. I was a bit late. Fortunately.. you got to her before me."

Lunar looked a bit shocked, knowing full well that she had feelings for Kadaj still. She was feeling a bit sick because she loved them both, she felt her heart drop. She didn't really want to be put in this position.

Hiro and Kadaj looked to her and blinked, the both of them noticing that her heart rate had dropped and that she was looking pale.

"Lunar?" The both of them called out.

She'd look at the two as tears slowly started to fall from her tear ducts, she'd turn away and run off.

Kadaj moved quickly over to her and blocked one direction, while Hiro blocked the other.

"Move out of my way!" She yelled as she stared at the two, she was loosing it. She was falling into the darkness, which she was sure would never happen. She looked up for the only true way out. She'd jump up quickly, with a speed that was not human.

The two looked surprised and stared at her, but then quickly came to their sense and jumped up after her.

"What the hell is wrong with her, Kadaj?"

"I think I know. Did she tell you at one point she liked me?"

He'd nod, and then he knew.

"Oh no.. What have we done?"

"I know you don't know much about Lunar but, Hiro.. .. If she falls within the darkness.. we might not be able to get her back."

"What?!"

Hiro looked down and sighed, as he jumped back down and stared at the ground.

"Hiro, do you know what you must do?"

"I believe so, but.. I need to find a spot, so I can find her."

He'd move down to the ground, sat with his legs crossed. He'd place a hand on each leg, close his eyes and take a deep breath. He searched for her within the forest, finding her inside a cave, crying.

"I found her, she's at the cave of Anabi. We must go and get her before that bear returns and eats her alive."

The two quickly head toward the cave and are surrounded by a few demons, in which quickly explode from a horrific attack. The two land in front of the cave, but the bear was already there.

Lunar could sense the two, but her eyes were black, and it was like she was under some sort of spell. She was a bit confused as to why they were there, she'd sigh a bit as the bear moved to her.

The bear growled at the presence of the two men, but ignored them. He kept smelling the girl, he was just about to take a bite of her arm when she flung her hand out and smacked the bear against the wall. It hit the wall with such power that it caused the bears neck to snap, his skull to explode on contact.

The two men looked over to her surprise, they didn't understand where she got this power.

The bears skull had spilt open and the insides were just randomly laying there in a puddle of it's own blood.

"How sad.. This poor bear died because of me, because it was about to rip my arm to a shred. How foolish, for it to come up to me like that.."

The men looked a bit confused, _why did she do it?_ _Why does she sound like that?_ _What happened to Lunar?_

Kadaj looked to Lunar with his eyes wide, he knew it. It was her, the other side of Lunar. The one that was kept deep within her, to never be let out. It was too late now, Lunar was in grave danger.

"Sapphiric.." He whispered.

Lunar's head quickly turned to the sound of his voice, and the name.

"What?" Said Hiro.

"Yes, that's right.. Kadaj.. it's me Sapphiric Jade.. Question to you is, how'd you know?"

".. Lunar told me, a long time ago. She told me about the other side of her, the side that shouldn't be let out. She told me that you're pure evil, the absolute opposite of her."

She'd not and stare at Hiro, the eyes black with no life in them.

"Does that mean that.. Lunar will never come back?"

"No, Hiro.. Eventually.. once she has calmed down, she'll fight with me.. Then she'll get her place back. However, right now she is surrounded by darkness. Her heart has fallen, because she loves the both of you. She is torn.. into two."

Kadaj just stood there a bit shocked, rather stunned at the words that Sapphiric was saying. This girl was suppose to be pure evil, she could easily kill the both of them.. Yet, it was like she was toying with them.

"No.. she's toying.."

Sapphiric looked at the two and sighed, as she stood onto her feet.

"You're both foolish, because this girl.. Is the greatest thing on this fucking planet. You just might of lost her completely, but before you can get her back.. You must show me.. Why is it that you want her alive. Is this a deal?"

The both looked at each other and sighed, then nodded.

-----------------------------

_Preview for chapter three._

_"Now, you must let me know what is it about her that you love. Also.. I should let you know this ahead of time, she's really powerful.. She's like part goddess or something."_

_"WHAT?!" The both of them screamed as she looked at each other._

_"Yes, that is right.. Say.. why don't we test your strength. First to pin me down.. Wins."_

_The two looked at each and then thought to themselves. 'Can't hurt, can it?'_

_They both looked at each other and nodded then to her._

_"Yeah! Let's do this!" They both said at the same time._

**A/N: So yeah, here it is.. the second chapter.. -; So really, what do you think? Please review and tell me. I will not make another chapter until then. :]**


End file.
